Jewel Riders
The Jewel Riders are the titular main characters of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. The series' protagonist Princess Gwenevere (Starla) leads her friends and fellow Jewel Riders, Fallon and Tamara. The Jewel Riders are an elite team of teenage defenders of the kingdom of Avalon, paired with their animal special friends for the use of Enchanted Jewels that are bonding the girls with their unicorn mounts in the Circle of Friendship. They are to the champions of Avalon, who may save the day when the magical kingdom needs them most. They are based in the Crystal Palace and their male partners are known as the Pack. Now in the time of a great wild magic crisis caused by the evil Lady Kale, the future of Avalon is indeed in their hands. On their Jewel Quest together with Archie the talking owl, the three beautiful girls need to use their magic and friendship to stop the cruel Kale from gaining power, and in the end defeat her and save both their wizard mentor Merlin and all of the kingdom. "Onward, Jewel Riders! For the glory of Merlin and Avalon!" Background with the shape of her Sun Stone, Fallon with the shape of her Moon Stone, and Tamara with the shape of her Heart Stone|left]] "]] in "Morgana"]] For many generations, young people and animals have felt the wonder and joy of receiving an Enchanted Jewel in the revered ceremony known as the Circle of Friendship. The lucky youngsters who are chosen to bond with an animal and become Jewel Riders, train with their animals under the tutelage of the adult leaders. A thousand years ago, the great wizard Merlin found a set of special Enchanted Jewels which he assigned to teenagers and magical animals. These Enchanted Jewels allow them to communicate, and to live and work together as best friends. Belonging to the Jewel Riders means being part of an heroic group and channeling energy for good deeds. Under the tutelage of Merlin, each animal/human team learned to tune their jewel to their own attributes and strengths, making the power of the jewel uniquely their own. Merlin taught the young people and their animal friends to use their Enchanted Jewels and become Jewel Riders to ride the Wild Magic and monitor the lands, using Travel Trees to travel across the wild magic to other parts of the kingdom of Avalon. To deal with the unpredictable nature of the Wild Magic, protective clothing (the Jewel Armor) and equipment will be necessary for the Jewel Riders on their fantastic journeys through the astral planes of the magical networks. In the series "]] |left|150x150px]] The group's current members of the Jewel Riders are three beautiful girls and their bonded unicorn special friends—the 16-year-old warrior-scout [[Fallon|'Fallon']] (using the Moon Stone and riding [[Moondance|'Moondance']]), the 15-year-old healer [[Tamara|'Tamara']] (using the Heart Stone and eventually riding [[Shadowsong|'Shadowsong']]), and their leader, the 16-year-old [[Princess Gwenevere|'Princess Gwenevere']] (using the Sun Stone and riding [[Sunstar|'Sunstar']]), and its former members have included the now reigning Queen Anya. They also travel by the Crystal Carriage and their ship The Jewel of Avalon. in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"]] |left|150x150px]] In the series' prologue, Merlin, now trapped within the wild magic, has instructed his best students, three teenage girls and their animal friends, on the great Jewel Quest. They must use their unproven skills and the newly received Enchanted Jewels against the unstable wild magic and the dark powers of Anya's evil sister Lady Kale, whom they must defeat before she can steal all of the magic powers of Avalon from Merlin. But their special bond with their animal friends and each other allows them to save the day time and time again. in "Lady of the Lake"]] As the series begins, Fallon and Tamara are already Jewel Riders, and they are soon joined by Gwen and Merlin's owl Archie on a mission to vanquish dark forces and rescue Merlin. The Jewel Riders are going to travel the kingdom looking for the Crown Jewels, and later the Wizard Jewels, and restoring Avalon to order. In doing so, they are going to have many adventures and accomplish many good things. The girls will need to rely on their friendship and they will have to learn and master the magic of their Enchanted Jewels before they can bring the evil plans of Lady Kale and the great witch Morgana to an end. Gallery Princess UD.png | Princess Gwenevere Tamara UD1.png | Tamara Fallon UD1.png | Fallon (and Kale in Anya's dress) Gwenevere card.png | Season 1 armor (witrh Sunstar) Tamara UD2.png | Season 1 armor Fallon UD2.png | Season 1 armor Gwen S2.png | Season 2 armor transformation Tamara S2.png | Season 2 armor transformation Fallon S2.png | Season 2 armor transformation Legacy The three Jewel Riders inspired the protagonist characters in Avalon: Web of Magic: Kara (Gwen), Emily (Tamara), and Adriane (Fallon). See also * Wolf Pack * List of characters Category:Jewel Riders Category:Groups Category:Humans